Mentiras y Traiciones
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro héroe azulado ha estado fingiendo toda su vida?¿Cuál es su verdadera misión?. Leve Sonadow, Two-short(AU) (mal resumen, pero interesante historia)
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA y a Archie comics.**

* * *

Algunas personas crean mascaras para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, sus emociones...todo...o en mi caso una identidad completa... por el solo motivo de completar mi objetivo...suspire un poco estresado pensando en todo aquello que he construido solo para que algún día se venga abajo cuando cumpla mi misión, me acosté mirando al techo mientras que las luces de mi habitación estaban apagadas aparentando que yo estaba durmiendo, a lado mio yacía un pequeño dispositivo que me inyectaba una sustancia que me mantenía con vida, sin ella...bueno...yo ya no existiría, como sea...creo que se estarán preguntando ¿Quién soy?, eso es sencillo de adivinar...algunos me conocen como "blue blur" u otros como "demonio veloz" pero la mayoría me dicen "héroe" ¡qué tontería! ¿No lo creen?...aún no saben quién soy... ¿Verdad? je...está bien...mi nombre es Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog"...o más bien dicho el nombre que decidí a mí mismo ponerme solo con el fin de llegar a mis metas y presentarme a mis nuevos "compañeros".

Mi nombre verdadero ni siquiera se le puede decir nombre...solo es un número de serie dado por mi maestro, el E-5666, pero por obvia razones no podía presentarme así con la resistencia, ¿Estas confundido? ya lo creo...ya que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira...

En fin, yo solo soy una forma de vida artificial creado por el científico Ivo Robotnik a partir de la base de datos que su abuelo Gerald dejo atrás aunque no estaban completos fue la suficiente información para poder crearme... vaya...sí que tengo muchas cosas en común con Shadow jejeje, pero... a diferencia de él, yo no soy perfecto.

Supongo que se preguntaran ¿Cuál es mi misión?, solo una cosa...es encontrar un artefacto que ha dado potencia a la base principal de la resistencia y que posee una energía ilimitada, no se imaginan el dolor de cabeza que me ha dado, viajé por todos lados sin encontrar ni una maldita pista de la base y ese jodido artefacto, estaba a punto de rendirme pero gracias a que impedí que unos bravucones lastimaran a un pequeño zorro pude obtener información de la base principal que se encontraba en Knothole y, por desgracia no pude quitarme de encima al pequeño zorro aunque viéndolo por el lado positivo puedo aprovechar sus inusuales habilidades con sus dos colas, fui directo a Knothole con la esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaba hace meses, con ayuda del zorro de dos colas "Tails" pude entrar en la base que realmente estaba muy bien escondida, pasé por el lugar varias veces antes pero nunca la vi, pero para mí maldita suerte la única que sabía del artefacto era la princesa Sally Alcorn y líder de los freedom fighter (luchadores de la libertad) así que decidí fingir ser un aliado más, el recorrido fue complicado pero al menos pude ganarme su confianza...

_¡E-5666 responde! ¡E-5666 responde ahora!_ una voz salió a través de un comunicador escondido debajo de unos de mis guantes

_¿Si maestro?..._ respondí en susurro temiendo que Nicole me escuchara, es una molestia que vigilara todo aparato eléctrico

_No me has enviado nada de progreso del "Núcleo"_ se escuchaba tan molesto que sentí un escalofrió en mi espina dorsal, era comprensible si yo me la pasaba rompiendo cada una de sus máquinas solo para ganar la confianza de los luchadores de la libertad y más importante...a Sally

_Discúlpeme maestro_ respondí temiendo el castigo que estaría destinado a mi cuando regresara_ No he podido averiguar absolutamente nada sobre la ubicación del "Núcleo"

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ alzo su voz_ te he permitido estar allí durante años y ¿no has podido avanzar?...me has causado millones de problemas y bajas en mi ejército, estoy dudando de su habilidad...si no...

_¡Maestro!...No me haga regresar...he podido lograr la confianza de los luchadores, es más la princesa Sally se ha fijado en mi...sí uso eso tal vez ella...

_¡Calla! Me estas agotando la paciencia, me comunicaré a usted en tres semanas si no lo consigues en ese lapso contaré su suministro para que mueras hecho polvo_ gruñó mientras mi rostro empalidecía ante la amenaza, después de eso corto la comunicación, me levante preocupado...si no lo lograba estos serían mis últimos momentos de vida.

El resto de la noche me quede tratando de pensar en un plan para conseguir el Núcleo, miré a la ventana frustrado, después hacia el dispositivo de la sustancia el cual ya no faltaría mucho para que se acabara y tendría que ir por un nuevo lote.

* * *

Al día siguiente escuche algunos golpes que me sacó de mis pensamientos

_¡Hey Sonic baja a desayunar!_ gritó detrás de la puerta una pequeña voz

_¡Ya bajo hermanito!_ conteste reconociendo la voz del pequeño zorro

_Ok, te esperamos Sonic_ le escuché alejarse, de inmediato me levante y medio arregle mis púas, tome mi cepillo de dientes lavando cuidadosamente mi dientes en especial con mis colmillos, terminado salí de mi cuarto directo al comedor, la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo estaba ya sentados, Bunny, Antonie, Tails, Shadow y Amy.

_ ¿Cómo dormiste?_ preguntó una ardilla mientras salía de la cocina trayendo un vaso de jugo para después sentarse a lado de Amy.

_Muy bien, gracias Sal_ le sonreí alzando mi pulgar hacia arriba, para mí era muy fácil fingir y actuar bajo la personalidad que me había creado en tantos años

_¿Te vas a quedar allí parado o te vas a sentar?_ me preguntó serio el erizo azabache mientras daba un sorbo de café y comía algunas galletas_ mmm...te vez un poco ido...¿Sucede algo?

_¿He?...no...estoy bien jejeje_me senté a lado de él, mala elección, el no dejó de mirarme, creo que al haber platicado con mi maestro y esa amenaza me ha afectado mucho...

_Chicos..._comenzó a hablar Sally_ como sabrán nuestra base se ha mantenido gracias a el "Núcleo" pero ha habido un error en el sistema de la maquina_ mis orejas se animaron al escuchar aquello_...Rotor no está con nosotros por desgracia, pero conmigo y Nicole será suficiente sin embargo hubo varias explosiones dentro y necesito dos de ustedes que me ayuden de deshacerme de los escombros que hay en el camino...

_ Yo voy contigo Sal_ me levante del asiento estirando mi brazo de modo infantil

_Yo igual_ indicó Shadow serio

_Muy bien, en dos horas nos marcharemos_ Sally se levantó y salió del comedor, esta es una gran oportunidad y no pienso perderle.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y aun yo estaba esperando impaciente para dirigirnos al "Núcleo", Sally por fin nos indicó el camino, el lugar tenía bastante seguridad pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar ¡Por fin! tras años de búsqueda y ahora estaba enfrente mío, pero no podía actuar de manera precipitada menos si Shadow está aquí y por supuesto también Sally es una amenaza y con una pelea cerca del núcleo, sería nuestro fin.

Nos hicimos paso por los escombros arreglando, después la máquina, salimos de allí y yo me dirigí hacia mi cuarto con la excusa de que tenía sueño, dentro contacté a mi maestro:

_Espero que sea importante_ gruñó

_Lo es maestro, he encontrado la ubicación exacta del "Núcleo"

_Vaya, vaya...buen trabajo_ sonrió maliciosamente

_Por desgracia la forma de vida definitiva Shadow y Sally se encontraban allí por lo que no tendría oportunidad si los dos peleaban juntos contra mi

_Ya veo..._pasó sus manos por su gran bigote_ mañana por la mañana enviaré una horda de Swatbots como distracción, durante la confusión deberás tomarla...no me falles_ corto de inmediato la comunicación, me sentí aliviado al ver a mi maestro sonreír y saber que me perdonaría literalmente la vida.

_ ¿Sonic?_ Preguntó una voz seria detrás de la puerta

_ ¿he?... ¿Sí?..._me escondí el comunicador

_ ¿Puedo pasar?

_¡Por supuesto!_ abrí la puerta y deje entrar al erizo azabache mientras le indicaba que se sentara sobre mi cama por falta de sillas_ ¿Qué pasa Shad?

_Te he notado un poco distante y hoy has actuado muy extraño... ¿Ha pasado algo?...dime la verdad sabré si mientes...

_¡Vamos Shad! estoy bien...te estas imaginando cosas jejejeje

_Si aja, entonces me imagine que estabas susurrando... ¿Con quién hablabas? y no me digas que es Sally que se está escondiendo por el hecho de que estaba haciendo cosas indebidas_ Se burló mientras miraba hacia mi

_jajajaja_reí de forma sarcástica_ eres malo haciendo bromas_ me queje mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no de vergüenza, si no de coraje de no poderle romper la cara

_ ya en serio...¿con quién susurrabas?_ dijo serio mientras miraba alrededor

_ammm...cantaba una canción_ conteste rápido deseando que se Shadow se fuera...

_mmm... ¿canción?... hemos sido compañeros desde hace años te conozco bastante bien y sé que ocultas algo..._me miró fijamente a los ojos

_¡Ok, ok! me rindo...te lo diré_ suspiré y trate de que mis palabras fueran temblorosas y tristes_ yo...usualmente hago esto... no vayas a reírte pero...esto fue a partí desde que perdí a mis padres por manos de Robotnik, mi hermano y mi hermana también, es por ello que hablo solo, imaginado que hablo con ellos...sé que es algo patético y vergonzoso pero..._logré sacar algunas lágrimas para hacer más convincente la mentira_ yo...yo...no he podido superarlo...he perdido todo...todo lo que amaba..._de repente el azabache me abrazó y me sostuvo contra su pecho...traté de asimilarlo...¿Mi mentira fue tan convincente?

_Se lo que se siente perder a alguien_ me susurro... ¿cariñosamente? eso me confundió e hizo sentirme extraño por su comportamiento_ pero todo saldrá bien...tu rostro se ve mejor con una sonrisa

_Gracias Shad_sonreí, no por aquel consuelo, si no como la última forma de vida definitiva fue engañado tan fácilmente

_¿Quieres bajar por algo para comer?

_No Shad, yo estoy bien...gracias por preocuparte...

_Esta bien, entonces nos vemos_ salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suya, mi sonrisa se volvió en una maliciosa, sería divertido ver a cada uno de los luchadores de la libertad siendo por fin eliminados por el que creían era su "héroe" y más aún ver el rostro de Shadow cuando por fin descubra la verdad de mi...

_No deberías ser tan amable conmigo_ susurre...

* * *

 **Espero le haya agradado este capitulo, esperare con ansias su comentarios, y así publicar el último capitulo, sin comentarios no hay un nuevo capitulo TwT, cuídense mucho y bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Varias explosiones se escucharon, alarmas se activaron y el caos comenzó en la base de Knothole, todos los luchadores se prepararon para hacer frente a la emboscada, mientras que yo miraba desde mi habitación todo lo sucedido, no pude reprimir una pequeña risilla, este sería el día en que dejaría de fingir y ser quien en realidad era...pero...al pensar en ello mi sonrisa se desvaneció...

_¿Pero quién soy en realidad?_ susurré...me había creado una vida en este lugar...si regresaba...volvería a hacer...un experimento...fallido...pero aun así, no debía dudar ahora...pero...

_ ¡Sonic!_ se materializo Nicole adelante de mi sacándome de mis pensamientos_ ¡Sally y los demás te necesitan!¡Nos están atacando!

_ ¡Lo se Nicole!_ Gruñí un poco_ voy para allá_ Salí a toda velocidad evitando mirar a Nicole a los ojos, algo en mi pecho me empezó a molestar...pero solo lo ignore y seguí mi camino.

Vi a los demás luchando con los soldados de mi maestro_ perfecto es hora de actuar..._quise acelerar pero un grito me detuvo...

_ ¿Sonic dónde vas? ¡Te necesitamos!_ Sally se quejó mientras ella partía unos swatbots a la mitad con sus cuchillas

_ ¡No te preocupes Sall tengo una idea!_ Respondí mientras hacia un Sonic Boom

 **_Pov normal_**

Sally se quedó mirando al erizo que había acelerado hacia el lado contrario de la lucha, lo que extrañó de sobre manera a Sally, algo sospechosos sucedía aquí...pero no se le ocurría nada...

_Sally_ apareció detrás suya el erizo azabache_ ¿En qué piensas?_ pregunto curioso al ver a Sally tan distraída

_Shadow...es...espero equivocarme..._guardó silencio para ordenar su ideas, puesto que la dirección que Sonic había tomado era donde se encontraba el Núcleo

_¿Si?..._Miró alrededor, pero no vio a cierto erizo azul_ ¿Dónde está Sonic?

_Veras Shadow...él se dirigió hacia donde está el Núcleo...es posible que Eggman haya descubierto su ubicación y Sonic se haya dado cuenta de aquello...

_Shit! ¡Sonic necesita nuestra ayuda!_preocupado salió corriendo hacia la dirección en la que la princesa le había señalado

_Extraña reacción..._Sally negó con la cabeza y sacó un aerolizador portátil y subió en ella en un salto, siguiendo al azabache_¡Espérame Shadow!

 **_Pov Sonic_**

Me encontraba cerca de mi objetivo solo tenía que burlar la seguridad a si que ingresé a una mini computadora oculta en la pared y empecé a anular la seguridad de este lugar lo más rápido posible...

_¿Sonic que estás haciendo?_ exclamó Nicole apareciendo detrás mía pero me negué a contestar y seguí haciendo lo mío para también desactivar a Nicole_ ¡Detente Sonic!_ gritó confundida

_¡Guarda silencio!_ grité mientras un gruñido salía de mi garganta

_Sonic...no dejare que lo hagas... ¡No puedes llevarte el Núcleo!_ armas salieron de las paredes apuntando hacia mi_ Déjalo y entrégate...tratare que Sally no sea cruel contigo

Solo me limite a reír y voltee hacia ella mostrando mis verdaderas intenciones.

_Amiga mía, nada se te escapa ¿verdad?_ sonreí_ pero déjame informarte que nada de lo que hagas te servirá después de todo...nadie se salvara del destino que mi maestro les tiene preparado_ mi sonrisa se hizo más grande mostrando mis colmillos blancos

_ ¿Qué?... ¡No te atreverías!_ se preparó para atacar

_Nicole...es demasiado tarde..._presione un último botón desactivando todo el sistema y a Nicole_ Dulces sueños amiga...

_¡NOOOOOOOOO!_fue la última palabra de Nicole, y seguí corriendo hacia el Núcleo, no tarde mucho en llegar, saqué un contenedor que había guardado antes que Nicole irrumpiera en mi habitación y con unos guantes especiales lo metí dentro con mucho cuidado...era muy peligroso, si salía dañado podría hacer una gran explosión y matar a varios ser viviente a una gran distancia considerable, puse algunas bombas alrededor y salí corriendo antes de que explotaran, fuera de allí saque mi transmisor...

_Maestro, misión cumplida...estoy en el sector 2 de Knothole solo hay diez minutos antes que explote este lugar

_Buen trabajo roedor voy para allá

_Entendido_ apagué el comunicador y espere nervioso a su llegada...pensé que sería fácil pero las dos molestias que me impedían hacer mi misión en primer lugar habían aparecido...tenía que evitar pelear pues ya sentía que mi energía se estaba agotando y necesitaría la sustancia para recobrar las fuerzas, sustancia que no tenía a la mano y no quería descubrir como acabaría esto...

_¡Sonic!_Los dos gritaron cuando me habían localizado_ ¿Eggman descubrió donde está el Núcleo?_ los dos examinaron el lugar

_ ¿Qué haces con el Núcleo?_ Sally se acercó hacia mi preocupada y confundida_ No...no...me digas que tu...

_Sall..._y con la fuerza que me caracterizaba la deje inconsciente dejándola caer al piso

_Sally!_Shadow gritó alzando con cuidado a Sally_ Sonic tú...

No dejé salí ninguna palabra de mis labios solo lo miré...por alguna razón me sentía tan mal...tan avergonzado que desvié mi mirada, ¡Demonios! odio estos sentimientos, escuche la nave de mi maestro, el Egg-carrier, y salté a una pequeña plataforma que la nave había expulsado para recogerme, di un último vistazo, pero no pude soportar ver el rostro de Shadow que me miraba en una combinación de tristeza y decepción...e inconscientemente de mis ojos esmeraldas salió una pequeña lagrima que recorrió mi mejilla...

 **_Pov normal_**

Shadow miró como el erizo azul se alejaba pero lo que le hizo confundirlo aún más fue la lagrima que el susodicho había dejado escapar, sus compañeros habían llegado y de inmediato empezaron a molestarlo con preguntas de lo que había pasado, pero Shadow estaba confundido y no sabía que decir...

_ ¿Dónde está Sonic?_ preguntó Tails al no ver a su hermano mayor en la pelea

_Tails...no lo sé..._su mirada se dirigió en donde se había ido la nave...quería decirles sobre Sonic pero...sería un decepción para el pequeño zorro y para los demás..._Chicos tengo que irme...el Núcleo ha sido robado y tengo que ir por el

_ ¡Iremos contigo Shadow!_Bunny agregó mientras caminaba a lado de Shadow

_No...lo are solo...lleven a Sally a un lugar seguro..._de pronto algunas bombas explotaron..._ ¡Salgan de aquí...cuiden a Sally!... ¡Yo me encargo del Núcleo!_ y sin dejar de que sus compañeros dijeran lo contrario salió patinando a toda velocidad, y sin más remedio los demás huyeron hacia un lugar fuera del alcance de las bombas.

Shadow intentó alcanzar la nave de Eggman, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba con Sonic...el por qué había cometido el robo del Núcleo...

* * *

 **_Pov Sonic_**

Me adentré en el Egg-carrier dejando el artefacto en una de las bóvedas y con paso lento me dirigí a mi antigua habitación, o lo que se suponía era mi habitación pues solo tenía una cama hecha de metal frío, y con un pequeño armario...ni siquiera había una ventana, abrí el armario para sacar el uniforme que mi maestro me había diseñado, cambiándome y así presentarme formalmente con mi Maestro.

_Es bueno verte por aquí roedor_ sonrió cuando me vio entrar...de alguna manera empecé a odiar ese apodo que mi maestro me había puesto en estos últimos años... ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?...el me creó y él me puede llamar como quiera

_Buen trabajo...

_Gracias maestro_ incliné mi cabeza, pero...algo me inquietaba y algo me hacía sentirme mal

_No me agradezcas roedor..._chasqueó sus dedos y dos swatbots me sujetaron de mis brazos, sin más, yo entré en pánico

_ ¡¿Qué es esto maestro?!

_Ya no te necesito, en estos años me he dado cuenta de tu incompetencia y todo el material que he usado para crear tu sustento es un gasto innecesario así que...dejaré que mueras...¡LLEVENSELO!_y así fui sentenciado por el mismo que me creó...los swatbots me arrojaron en un tipo de celda de acero reforzado...aun no podía creer lo que mi maestro me había hecho...hice todo esto para poder seguir viviendo y ahora...solo, la muerte me espera en cuestión de horas...suspire mientras me encogía y abrazaba mis piernas...reflexione todo lo que había pasado y los recuerdos con mis "amigos" aparecieron e inundaron mi cabeza, entonces me di cuenta que la personalidad que pensaba que había creado era el verdadero yo, el que disfrutaba de estar con todos mi camaradas, ellos se habían convertido, si se me permitía decirlo, en mi "familia" y esos momentos me habían hecho olvidar en ocasiones mi misión...ellos me dieron felicidad...y ahora yo lo había tirado todo a la basura...me abracé a mí mismo y recordé, también, el abrazo tan cálido que Shadow, mi rival, me había regalado...lágrimas cayeron empapando mi ropa...en verdad soy un tonto...

Entonces una gran ira surgió, grité a todo pulmón y tome una decisión, desaté de manera violenta toda mi energía a pesar de estar consciente de las consecuencias de expulsarla de esta forma, mis ojos brillaban de un verde intenso como signo de energía excesiva que estaba siendo liberada.

_¡EGGMAN!_grité con ira hacia la nada_¡JUGASTE CON EL ERIZO EQUIVOCADO!_ rujía mientras derribaba la puerta y destruía todo a mi paso hasta llegar en donde se encontraba mi ex-maestro

_E-5666 ¿Qué haces aquí?_ se levantó asustado viendo hacia mi

_Solo le daré lo que merece ma-es-tro_mostré mis dientes gruñendo con fuerza y con una patada lo mande a volar hacia una pared, una línea de sangre recorría detrás de su cabeza y antes de que se levantara me lancé encima de él, encajando en su cuello mis uñas hundiéndolas más en su carne y con toda mi fuerza le arranqué un gran pedazo_ dejaré que te desangres y sientas el miedo de morir lentamente_ me levante del moribundo de mi ex-maestro y me dirigí a los controles de la nave, cambiando su trayectoria hacia una colisión segura...corrí hacia donde había dejado el Núcleo y sin vacilar salté de la nave, cuidé en caer de pie para tener seguro el artefacto y con el impacto hice un pequeño cráter, me sorprendí a mí mismo por la fuerza que había ganado, me sentía...vivo...pero...esto no duraría mucho.

Dispuesto a devolver el Núcleo me dirigí a Knothole, pero en el camino me encontré con Shadow, quien solo al verme me dio un puñetazo en el rostro

_Dime el motivo...y eso decidirá si te hago pedazos o no_ ese comentario me provocó un poco de risa, pero decidí mejor contestarle al ver su ceño fruncido

_Era mi misión Shad...solo eso_ reí

_ ¿Por qué nos has engañado? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué nos has traicionado?_ su voz empezó a quebrarse, agaché mi cabeza mientras sacaba el Núcleo, y sin decir nada se lo aventé, quien casi lo deja caer

_ ¿El Núcleo?

_Llévatelo Shad...ya no tienen que preocuparse por Eggman...me encargue de él..._Shadow me miró confundido_...regresa a Knothole...y dile a todos...que lo siento_ me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar, pero Shadow me intercepto

_Si vas a disculparte, hazlo tú mismo

_No Shad...no puedo hacerlo...ya no puedo mostrar mi rostro ante ellos...mucho menos a Tails_intenté caminar de nuevo pero un dolor agudo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí como sí una grieta se abría desde mi mejilla en donde Shadow me había golpeado hasta mi pecho, me quede inmóvil y toqué con cuidado mi mejilla, entonces sentí como un pedacito se desprendió y se volvió polvo

_Sonic...tu rostro_ tartamudeo Shadow, solo solté una risita casi como si fuera un susurro a la vez que sentía como toda mi energía se extinguía y nuevas grietas se habrían en mi pecho...ya había aceptado a la muerte por lo que ya no sentía ningún miedo...solo me quedaba desaparecer como una ilusión...

_Parece que mi fecha de caducidad ha expirado_ me reí de mi propia broma

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Qué eres?_ su rostro mostraba terror

_Shad...somos tan parecidos...y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo...igual que tú, yo soy un experimento...creado por Eggman...pero...simplemente soy un fallo...que solo está destinado a desaparecer..._alcé mi mano acariciando mi mejilla pero...esta se craqueo y rompió

_Sonic...no...no...no...no puedes desparecer... ¡No puedes!... ¡Encontraremos una cura!

_No seas tonto...desde el principio esto debía suceder_ sonreí

_No...no...¡No puedes irte!... ¡Todos te necesitan!... ¡Yo te necesito!_ Nunca vi a Shadow llorar...ni mucho menos por alguien como yo

_Shad...yo..._No sabía que decir...mi corazón se aceleró...con esas últimas palabras me hicieron desear no morir...pero era ya inevitable...ya estaba escrito en piedra..._lo...siento...

_No...¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando por fin abro mis sentimientos?

_La vida es bastante cruel...y te admiro, por salir siempre adelante...Shad perdóname..._sentí más grietas abriéndose por todo mi cuerpo_ Perdóname...

_Ya lo he hecho..._lágrimas salían de sus ojos_ pero... ¿Lo que hemos pasado juntos?_ preguntó con la voz más seria posible

_Ya fue..._sonreí con tristeza

_No puedes dejarnos...no me dejes...

_Lo aria...pero...no debo

_No me abandones...

_No me puedo quedar

_Entonces me iré contigo_ negué con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían sin parar por mis mejillas_ ¿Por qué?_ el rostro de Shadow expresaba tanta tristeza

_Porque...es demasiado cruel

_Pero vivir...sin ti, también lo será

_No es verdad..._sonreí_ es mejor ser un recuerdo...

_No quiero que seas un recuerdo

_No puedo ser nada más...perdóname..._sonreí por última vez, mi cuerpo ya no resistiría más, la mayoría de mis púas ya se habían desecho, sentí las grietas abrirse más y desprenderse...lo último que vi...fue a Shadow correr hacia mí...después...todo se volvió negro...

_Pov normal_

Shadow había corrido hacia el cuerpo del oji-esmeralda, él quería agarrarle y abrazarle...no quería dejarlo ir pero...en el momento de tocarlo su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo, solo la ropa quedó en los brazos del azabache, sus piernas cedieron y callo de rodillas, llorando sobre la ropa del azul...él ya no quería perder a nadie más...

_Te necesito..._susurró en lágrimas mientras la luna se levantaba encima de él consolándolo.

* * *

 **Aquí termina este pequeño two short TwT agradezco a los que me dejaron sus comentarios...me hicieron tan feliz leer cada uno de ellos QwQ y pues nada...no tengo nada más que decir see ya!**

 **Reviews? QwQ**


End file.
